fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 (Nintendo)
Mario Kart 8 is a video game developed and published by Nintendo. It combines features from earlier Mario Kart games and is just the second game in the series that features the ability for two players to ride on a kart: one to drive and one to use items. Mario Kart 8 is the eighth game of the series overall. New Features As every new Mario Kart game, Mario Kart 8 shows several new features, granting a new style of playing for the users. In Mario Kart 8, there might not be as many new features to the game, but several features are returning. The biggest change of all is that you will start out with four cups: Mushroom, Flower, Metal and Star. Special Cup is still unlockable. The retro cups will still be unlocked and there will be four cups: Banana, Shell, Leaf, Lightning and for this Mario Kart only, there will be a Rainbow Cup full of previous Rainbow Roads. For future games, Nintendo has announced that there will be an Ice Cup for icy courses, Sand Cup for deserts and Fire Cup for Bowser Castle courses. One of the other notable changes featured in the game is the point system given to the racers after a competition in Grand Prix mode. You have the option to have an eight player race, a twelve player race, a sixteen player race or a twenty-four player race. There can be up to sixteen people playing a game together at once that you know, using Game Center or your license. You can also set bets for people who will win the race. If you get it right, you gain an extra point or two in the Grand Prix or Vs. standings. If you get it wrong, you can set a disadvantage in the game for the player, such as getting cursed mushrooms in 3 different points of the game, losing points or getting a delayed start. A smaller change is that you can unlock changing some characters colors. You can change Yoshi, Birdo, Fly Guy, Kamek, Dry Bones, Dry Bowser, Luma, Hammer Bro, Toad, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa and Shy Guy's colors, just like in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers. Characters, Mirror Mode, Special Mode, Mission Mode, Internet Mode, retro Battle Mode courses, items, vehicles, color customization and Karts/Bikes are all unlockables in Mario Kart 8. A new battle mode, Traffic Panic features karts lined up in traffic, backed up from bumper to bumper. You need to be the first person to beat all the traffic to win. Options include traffic lights (if you go through a red one, you get a disadvantage thanks to the police) and rainy-snowy-sunny modes (rainy and snowy are both very slippery). New characters include Professor Elvin Gadd, who will be making his first appearance since 2005. Luma and Fly Guy will also be making her Mario Kart debut. New items include the Iceball, Propeller Mushroom, Cursed Mushroom and Metal, who will have most of Boo's powers seen in Mario Kart DS, Wii and 7 (stealing items). Removed Features Gliders and driving underwater, features from Mario Kart 7, have all been removed. Nintendo said "Mario Kart 8 will just feature karts and not gliding and submarines" in a response to the change. Bikes were a late add to the game. Bowser Jr. will be removed and Koopa Kid will appear in his first game since Mario Party 6. Bowser Jr. will not appear in anymore games, as Koopa Kid will re-replace him. Returning Features Players have the option to play with one driver or a driver and someone throwing items, being the first game since Mario Kart: Double Dash. Furthermore, there is a return of the selection of karts: Every kart has specific stats that distinguishes from the others, as well capturing their respective character's style; for instance, Mario's kart, the Red Fire. Double item blocks will also be returning in Mario Kart 8. There will be a total of 50 karts to choose per character and their size. Previous characters, King Boo and Petey Piranha will both make their returns after their last appearance in Mario Kart Double Dash. Cart customization from Mario Kart 7 is returning, there will be a wide selection of karts, as seen in Mario Kart DS and a huge set of characters, as seen in Mario Kart Wii. Missions, from Mario Kart DS, will be returning. Drifting from Mario Kart Wii will also be returning to Mario Kart 8. Performing a mini-turbo depends on how long players can hold the button for drifting and the angle at which they drift. Drifting can be used strategically and involves managing the drifts to avoid losing speed. Another Mario Kart Wii feature, Tricks, are yet again a part of the gameplay, but can be used in regular karts instead of the now-non-existant gliders. When drivers perform a trick and lands successfully, they are able to gain a momentary boost of speed. Wheelies also return and can still only be performed when drivers ride bikes. Motorbikes are re-introduced in this game. Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina are in an alternate outfit while driving motorbikes, as opposed to their traditional outfit while riding karts. Although Wario does have a biker outfit of his own from the WarioWare series, he does not wear it when driving motorbikes. Mega Mushroom, Fake Item Box and POW Block all return in Mario Kart 8, after being absent in Mario Kart 7. Waluigi and most of the unlockable characters return after not being in Mario Kart 7 too. Characters There will be a total of 20 characters to originally start out with and there will be another 16 unlockable characters. Unlockable Characters Game Modes Mario Kart 8 contains twenty new racing courses added, along with six new battle courses. The retro mode from previous Mario Kart games will also be returning too, so that will be another twenty courses. Each racecourse contains its own difficulty and gimmicks. Up to four players can play in all the modes, excluding Time Trial mode, where only one is required. In addition, the users can play independently or in cooperative mode, an unique style of gameplay only featured in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Grand Prix In Grand Prix Mode, the player needs to win the cups against computer-controlled opponents. The difficulty level against CPU racers increases while selecting the engine class which are four: *'50cc' - Easy. The minimum top speed is low for all karts and CPU racers have a very limited selection of items. Any kart will take the 1st and 2nd place positions. *'100cc' - Intermediate/Medium. The minimum top speed is fairly average, while CPU drivers have a wider selection of items: they may use Red Shells to shoot it to the player in front of them. Lightweight karts are never in the top positions. *'150cc' - Hard. The minimum top speed in the karts is high, and CPU drivers have a wider selection of Items, most notably, the Spiny Shell's addition. In this level, CPU drivers can take down players using the items against them. *'Mirror' - Very Hard. Similar to 150cc engine class, as well all racecourses are turned. CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. There are mainly five cups in Grand Prix mode, each one with four stages to race. These cups bear their difficulty levels as well as the racecourses within. The most basic is Mushroom Cup with simple courses and few gimmicks. The Star Cup, on the other hand, contains long and gimmicky racecourses. All the courses have three laps. Cups Time Trial In Time Trial, a single player races courses over a set number of laps to record the fastest completion time. Before racing, by adding the player's name entry will register their records available. When a race gets started, the characters will have two mushrooms in hand for speed boost. The best time elapsed in a lap and a race on a specific track will be saved after completing the race. Once completed the race on that racecourse, the user is able to compete against either their ghost from the current ghost data or the staff ghost within the stage. Otherwise, if a race is failed, the ghost data will not be saved. The ghost data recording can be disabled in the Options screen menu. Missions Missions, a Mario Kart DS feature, will return in Mario Kart 8. The player must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. It involves seven levels, each containing eight "missions" and a boss battle, most of which are taken from Super Mario 64 DS. Almost always the ranks depend on how much time is left or taken. There are varying mission types: *Driving through gates. *Collecting coins. *Destroying item boxes. *Using stars, Bob-ombs, or shells to destroy enemies. *Do ten wheelies in one lap. *Do ten tricks in one lap. *Driving backwards. *Advanced time trial, featuring more obstacles. *Reverse time trial. *Performing power boosts within a certain lap. *Racing a CPU player for one lap. *Racing a CPU player without an items for one lap. *Boss battle. Battle A traditional mode that has presented throughout all Mario Kart games. Two to four players can compete against themselves using a variety of items (including all the special items) on the new battle arenas found in Mario Kart 8. Sub-modes *Balloon Battle *Bob-omb Blast *Shine Thief *Traffic Panic Versus Versus (for two to four players) allows to racers to select their characters and karts, and compete among them on the tracks. Additionally, there are some versus options found in the Option menu to change over the mode's gameplay: *'Number of Laps:' The number of laps set over all tracks, ranging from one to nine. *'Number of Players:' You can choose if you want to face 2, 3, 4, 8, 12 or 24 players. *'Items:' The variety of items given to the racers can be changed to: **'Recommended:' Default way in obtaining certain item by racer's place. **'Basic:' Powerful items as lightning or stars are hardly obtainable. **'Frantic:' Items such as bananas or green shells are absent. **'None:' No item to use at all. *'Teams:' You can do a free-for-all or teams of 3, 4, 6 or 8, depending on if the number of people racing is even. Internet Mario Kart 8 needs internet connection for an the "Internet Mode", where you can race 8, 12 or 24 people across the world in a set of races, just like in Mario Kart Wii. Items File:ItemBoxMK7.png|Item Box File:Double Item Box.png|Double Item Box File:NSMBWiiCoin.png|Coin File:CoinsNSMB2.png|Jackpot There are 27 items in Mario Kart and unlike every Mario Kart game before then, there are unlock able items. The unlock able items are Fireball, the Golden Mushroom, the Propeller Mushroom, Iceball, Mega Mushroom, Metal Mushroom and POW Block. Other *'Licenses' - Each license contains each player's data, their Mii, nickname, and a table including all categories and cups with an empty space. After a cup is won, the corresponding space is filled in with a colored square: gold for first place, silver for second, bronze for third. *'Magic Paintbrush' - The magic paintbrush, created by Professor Elvin Gadd, for Bowser Jr. (now Koopa Kid, again) is now being used to change characters colors in Mario Kart 8. It is an unlockable. You can change Yoshi, Birdo, Kamek, Dry Bones, Dry Bowser, Luma, Hammer Bro, Toad, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa and Shy Guy's colors, just like in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers. Category:Webkinz Mania's Fantendo Concepts Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:IOS Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games